


Ten Years

by Wish069



Series: Mitch x Jackson [1]
Category: Zoo (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish069/pseuds/Wish069
Summary: It's been ten years since Mitch died Jackson is still to his day broken hearted. And the one person he could talk to is unavailable so he drowns himself in his work. But when the two reunite it's not at all what you would expect.One wow I am surprised no one writes about these two when the ship is clearly searched. And two the ending is a bit of a flop I might edit the ending later sorry not the greatest writer. XD
Relationships: Mitch Morgan/Jackson Oz
Series: Mitch x Jackson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171106
Kudos: 6





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> \---------- Means Flashback
> 
> .......... Means Time Skip
> 
> Just so you're not so confused XD.

"Spicy enough for you?" He asked with a smile Tessa smiling back a small giggle escaped her despite the situation he was in. Jackson managed to wriggle away from the rampaging Hybrid and get out of the truck. The look in her eyes was unmistakable. He knew for some time a few years in fact Tessa had feelings for him. He just couldn't bring himself to go for it, and he knew why...

"Dylan your doing it again." He hadn't realized he was spacing. "Right sorry!" Quickly he took a sample of the Hybrids blood and closed the door of the back of the truck. Sighing loudly he looked up at her he was slightly out of breath from all that running. She gazed at him sympathetically "awe poor baby tired?" He laughed a bit getting the sample ready to give to Abe.

"Hey Dylan?" He looked at Tessa as she caught his attention. "I know you have said before that your not interested but maybe... You know we could blow off a bit of steam since we have the night off?" He listened as he prepared the sample and sent it off. He looked at her for a minute. He could see she was attractive blond hair nice personality she just... Wasn't him...

"No sorry I'm ok. I'm going to check to make sure everyone is ok then go to sleep." He gave her a sympathetic smile as he saw her disappointed face. He heard her call to him as he walked off but didn't look back. Even after ten years he could still picture him clearly. And he could still remember the moment he realized his feelings for the man.

\---------

_It was late at night obviously no one could sleep dew to being anxious about being in the woods at night. Jackson tired of trying and failing thoughts of the kiss he had with Chloe running through his mind in the truck with the other animals. Why did it feel so wrong? He liked her a lot he could feel it. So then why did kissing her feel so wrong?_

_He stepped out of his tent sitting on the log. "You're watch isn't for another hour." Abe spoke gently reminding him he could get another hour of sleep. Normally Jackson would come up with some witty comeback but he was distracted. Jaime and Mitch were both gone he looked at Abraham for a minute. "Where is Mitch?" Abe looked at him for a moment before he answered. "He escorted Jaime to pee." Something immediately coursed through him. "Are they alone?" Abe looked rather taken aback by his harsh tone but answered. "They are all right Jackson."_

_Jackson's foot began to vigorously tap that ground why was he so anxious he knew they could take care of themselves. "Yeah they may be fine but they shouldn't be left alone." He spoke through gritted teeth trying to keep whatever this was under control. "Jackson they will be fine there is no need to worry." He knew Abe was right yet something was eating at him at the thought of them being alone together. It wasn't the thought of Jaime being alone with Mitch... It was Mitch being alone with her like he was jealous of her- wait jealous of her? That couldn't be right why would he..._

_"Oh my gosh..." Jackson looked a bit horrified. When... When did this happen? "What is it Jackson?" Abe asked concern lacing his voice at his face and tone of voice. "I..." Now he understood why it felt so wrong to kiss Chloe... It was because he was kissing the wrong person... When when in their time together did he develope feelings for Mitch? And since when did he like men? "Nothing Abe I just... Realized something I wish I didn't..." "And what would that be?" The man in question came up asking Jaime walking up with him._

_Jackson looked away awkwardly "Nothing... You run into anything out there?" He asked changing the subject. He could feel the scientists eyes on him but Jackson refused to look at him. Why why did this have to happen? "No but we should be ready there is something out there." Immediately at Jaime's words everyone grew more serious. Jackson stood up even in this situation he refused to look at Mitch, having a revelation of feelings and a potential Leopard attack was not a good mix_. 

\---------

"Dylan!" Tessa's voice brought him back to the present she apparently had caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Dylan... I need to know... I have seen the way you look at me sometimes you want to... But something is holding you back what is it?" He looked a bit confused... Was he that obvious? "Well... It's... It's complicated..." He was no longer looking at her as he spoke. The pain he still felt to this day... He wasn't sure she would really understand. Pluss if he told her he would have to tell her about who he really was. And that was not an option. "Dylan... You can trust me, you know that right?" She gently grabbed the side of his face making him look at her. He did know he could trust her. He worked with her for so long.

"Tessa... I do know but this is something I need to deal wit alone... I'm sorry." With that he walked away again closing his eyes he needed to go check on the servicers. 

..........

Jackson turned it off listening to his last words before bed always soothed Jackson in a way. Abe had recorded the call and got rid of the background noise to isolate Mitch's voice giving it to Clem and Jackson. Abe and Clem had been the only ones to know of their relationship. That was until he... Jackson sighed laying in bed and closing his eyes another memory swamping him anything to forget the bombing that happened and the dead end trail he and Tessa found.

\---------

_Jackson was in bed the scientist in his arms he hadn't felt so at peace in a while. Jackson gently ran his fingers along Mitch's bare back. "You know that wasn't much of a break." Mitch spoke up Jackson looked down a smile on his face. "Yeah but you enjoyed it" Jackson's shit eating grin grew at the pout on Mitch's face. "Dude if you want me to find you a cure your going to have to stop being so distracting." Jackson sighed beginning to stroke Mitch's soft hair. "I could say the same to you. You look so cute when your so focused."_

_There was a small snack on Jackson's arm then Mitch sat up stretching a bit. "Well as fun as this is, I would really like to know I can find something to help my oh so sweet bundle of lovable joy." Jackson still laying down raised at eyebrow as Mitch turned around to look at him. "Oh so sweet bundle of lovable joy? I am anything but that." Jackson countered he could get the sweet part but everything else just seamed strange. There was a sudden touch on Jackson's face it was soft and hesitant. "But you are those things to me... Jaime may have been the one to find me but you are the one who pulled me from my own solitude. Nothing could ever make me think any less of you."_

_A bit touched Jackson sat up now pulling Mitch closer and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you Mitch" their foreheads touching Mitch smiled shyly back at him. "I like you to Jack, and that's why I'm working so hard to find a cure for you I can't loose you..." Mitch's hand covered the bite mark on Jackson's arm to indicate what he was talking about. Jackson closed his eyes taking a deep breath he kissed his adorable scientist again. "You won't... If anyone can do it it's you." He reassured Mitch who suddenly pulled away getting out of bed giving Jackson a full eye full of the beautiful man. "Then this time let me work ok?" Jackson sighed dramatically. "Oh fine joy killer." Jackson ignoring the playful glare he received stretched and stood up as well. "Although I hope you won't say no to a quick shower." Jackson cast a wink Mitch's way as he spoke. Mitch sighed but fallowed his secret boyfriend to the bathroom. "You are impossible to please._

\----------

"Dylan?" Tessa's voice cut through his memory getting only slightly agitated that seamed to be happening a lot today. He sat up looking at her. "Yeah what's up?" There is someone who wants to see you." She seamed hesitant but spoke anyway. Curious he stood up and fallowed her shock pulled through him a bit when he saw Logan standing outside. "Hello there "Dylan." The sarcastic way he spoke his name told Jackson yes he knew but he didn't like it. Jackson's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Hey Logan" Tessa stood a bit behind Jackson. "You know each other?" She asked curiously. "Yeah we worked together a long time ago." Jackson stood out of the way so Logan could come inside and get out of the rain.

Jackson and Tessa fallowed him in now as he came further into their shared little space. "I will make some coffee you guys clearly need to talk." She walked off Logan called after her. "Yeah "Dylan and I have a lot of catching up to do!" Jackson smacked him glaring at him. "Stop that..." Logan sighed "look I get it having to hide it. But if you keep hiding it from your girlfriend then-" Jackson cut him off. "She's not my girlfriend." Logan actually looked surprised at this knees then understanding hit him. "Look Jackson-" Jackson cut him off again. "And please don't give me some lecture about how I should move on. Because I'm not going to... I... I can't let him go I'm sorry..." Logan actually looked like he might understand. "Ok... I won't bother you about it. That's actually not why I came." It was then Tessa came back handing everyone a cup of coffee Jackson wasn't sleeping any time soon so why not. "I'm here about the bombing." Jackson nodded he figured he was here for that. 

"Have you guys seen this before?" The S like symbol stared at them in the face he had sean that before. "Yeah on this." Jackson pulled the disk out of his pocket giving it to Logan "She was at our camp. Dylan and I tracked her down and that's where we found that." Logan looked surprised. "You guys saw her?" Jackson nodded, "yeah she has dark skin about 5.7 that's about all I can tell her." Logan wrote it down then looked at Jackson. "Look maybe if we track her back to where you found this we could." Jackson sighed "No not we... You... Last time I got dragged into this shit I lost the person I cared about most... Your the Cop not me. Go find her by yourself. I'll be busy getting ready to move everyone." With that Jackson stormed off. 

...........

Coming back into the house he was happy to see Logan was still there. "She called me!" He shouted walking in Logan looked up from his device "what?" "That son of a bitch woman called me!.. she knew my name... And she sounded like it was so personal." He heard footsteps coming twords him as Logan spoke. "Well for her maybe it is." Jackson looked at logan who was now standing next to him. "I ran the Disk you gave me checking it for prints so I could get an ID. Look at this." Jackson looked at the scream seeing both his own DNA profile and hers. "Her name is Abigale Westbrook this is her DNA and this is yours." Jackson looked at the two strips "yeah ok?" 

"Well some of her DNA overlaps with yours. I first thought that maybe it was contaminated because it had your prints to so I ran it again and it was the exact same... Jackson... Abigail is your sister." Jackson stared at Logan like he was nuts. There was no way he- the device beeped and he looked down seeing the word "sibling match" on the scream... Sister... He had a sister? "What?" Logan handed it to him. "I'll give you a minute to let it sink in." All jackson could do was nod while he stared at the screen... He had a sister... "She's my... How is she..." Jackson sat down on the floor in front of the counter. He couldn't handle this... First his dad now his apparently long lost sister were out to do this... He needed Mitch and yet Mitch was dead... Jackson closed his eyes against a fresh wave of grief... This was to much. Why why couldn't he just let Mitch go... This wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't missing him so badly. Grabbing his little old time tape recorder he listened to the voice recording again hearing his voice helped a bit but there was still that empty hole in his heart... Maybe just maybe... He could fill it... Maybe it was time to try to let go. Hearing someone walk in he shut it off whipping his tears away he looked up to see Logan and Tessa looking at him. "Logan told me. You are going after her aren't you?" Tessa asked. Slowly Jackson nodded. 

"Well like it or not you could use a friend. So I'm coming with you." Jackson smiled "I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind." Maybe just maybe he could move away from Mitch. And she could help him do it.

..........

Jackson and Logan went to the cabin Tessa had come with them for a bit then he told her who he really was. Feeling betrayed she left now he and Logan were working together now to stop Abigail seeing someone was already here they both were being careful not to get cought. Splitting up Jackson took the living room Jackson glared seeing someone by the window. From what he could see it was definitely a guy. 

From ten years of staying silent and sneaking around Hybrids he was silent as he came up behind the stranger having the gun aimed at he head he stepped around then he saw his face. Jackson's heart stopped he stared at the man. He knew exactly who this was... But... There way just no way it was him... "Mitch?" Mitch turned at the sound of his name then stared at Jackson like his life depended on it. Like he wasn't sure it was really him. "Jackson?" 

Hearing his voice again in person made Jackson's heart sore and so scared at the same time but it was really Mitch... Conflicting emotions ran through him all at once Hurt, happiness, Grief, love, rage at who took him away for ten years stuck deep in his heart but for now all he said was. "Your alive?" Mitch looking confused looked down at himself. "Well yeah." After that Jackson walked over hugging him so tightly there was a small grunt from the sudden impact from the shorter man. Jackson barried his face into Mitch's shoulder he almost couldn't stop the tears from coming. But he managed then sort of pulled away. "How are you here right now?" 

Mitch took in the question for a minute not seaming to know how to answer. "I... I don't know... I remember this place but I've never been here before so we came here and now your here." He stopped when Logan stepped in Logan looked shocked at the sight of Mitch, then Jaime, Clem walked in. Jackson was both shocked and yet not surprised at the same time that they were here as well... She had never stopped looking for him... And Jackson just gave up... What did that say about him? 

"Yellow Jackson." He froze looking around hearing Abigail's voice in the Cabin. Everyone looked around till they saw the small weird Contraption in one corner of the room. "Well hey there Abigail... Some family reunion hi?" There was a small laugh "Oh no Jackson. It's not time for that yet. Although with what's about to happen. I doubt that you will live to be a part of the reunion." There was a loud screeching noise then suddenly not far off there were the cries of the Hybrid Birds. "I guess we will find out won't we?" Her voice cut out Jackson and Logan stared at each other in horror remembering their confrontation with the last one. 

..........

On the plane everyone was happy to be back together and especially happy to see Mitch Jackson however was happy of course but... His heart was so full of turmoil he wasn't sure what to feel... Ten years Mitch had been kept away from him for ten years... The most agonizing ten years of his life. And he was alive. Not once has Jackson speared the time to look for him unlike Jaime... He just have up and wallowed in self pity and grief. Jackson was now punching the hell out of a few tires to try to get rid of this feeling. 

He was either doing that or had his back against them just sitting there not knowing what to do. "Had enough yet?" He looked over to see the main focus of his thoughts standing right there Jackson looked away awkwardly breathing heavily. "Not now Mitch..." His voice was hours from all the activity and everything that happened. "Oh now I think is the perfect time I think. What's going on Jack." Jackson closed his eyes at the familiar nickname. "Nothing I can't handle." He was aware of the footsteps echoing in the room as Mitch came closer. "You say that and yet you won't look at me? Then I doubt what you say is true." Jackson sighed he really didn't want to do this right now. 

"Mitch please I need to be alone." "Well after ten years I thought you would have had enough of that?" Finally Jackson looked at him Mitch was leaning against the rail of the ramp he was still so... "Logan told me about your friend and how you didn't do what you should have." Jackson scoffed. "It's not like I didn't try... It just... Felt wrong." He wasn't lying he had tried to like Tessa under normal circumstances maybe he would have. But no matter how hard he had tried he couldn't move past the guilt of being with someone other then him.

He jumped slightly at the sudden touch of his shoulder. Mitch had come over while he has been lost in his thoughts. He seamed to be doing that a lot lately. "Jackson... You have nothing to feel guilty over. If I had the choice o would do it again in a heartbeat." Jackson knew this of course but the first words set something off. After a minute he shrugged Mitch's hand off. Walking away a bit to get some distance. He knew he couldn't pay to much down on him with Mitch having a chip in his brain that was slowly killing him... Jackson turned to face Mitch now biting his lip before he looked Mitch in the eye.

"Really?.. You say I have nothing to feel guilty over? I have a shit ton of things to be guilty for ok? I know it was your choice you did what you did but that's not what I'm talking about... It's after... I promised to take care of your daughter and yet I couldn't do that. I didn't even bother to come look for you and I couldn't even move past our relationship. What the hell dose that say about me hu? Oh and not to mention all the shit happening is because of a long lost sister o never knew I had till a few days ago!" Since he started it was all spilling out now he let the dam crack and now it was flooding out.

"I tried Mitch I tried to not feel so guilty but seeing you is right now a reminder that all that I endured over the past ten years is basically for nothing! Those ten years without you were absolute hell... And I couldn't even keep the one promise I made and that was to keep your daughter safe... I couldn't even keep my own son safe what the hell made me promise that?" Mitch was the only one on the team who knew about his past family. Hell not even Abe knew about his lost wife and son. Suddenly it hit him he could be overwhelming the poor man in front of him and it also hit him that while he was screaming this he had began to cry. Quickly whipping his stray tears away and refusing to look at Mitch he let out a shaky sigh.

"I... I'm sorry..." He shrugged to himself. "I'm sorry I don't know why I a telling you this when you probably don't even want to stay with me... I... I should just go..." He began to walk away when suddenly there was a vice like grip on his arm the shock of the sudden grip made it easy for Mitch to turn him around and shove Jackson against the nearest wall. He looked pissed and Jackson couldn't blame him he was pissed at himself however Mitch wasn't letting him look away this time. 

"Jack listen to me ok?" His voice was calm but it was obvious he was mad. "Jaime explained everything with Clem to me ok? I know it wasn't your fault you lost her. And as for the rest. Jackson listen... It's ok that you didn't come looking for me. I was honestly surprised when I heard Jaime tried... I'm not offended ok? What I am upset about is that your pissed at yourself for not trying." Mitch's grip on his slackened and he rested a hand gently on Jackson's face the touch was gentle and Jackson leaned into it. Want and longing clear all over his face now but Mitch wasn't done. 

"Hun... Honestly am I a bit upset that you didn't find anyone... Yes and no... Yes because you spent so long in pain... And I would never wish that on you but it happened... No because now. Now your still mine. As for everything else with your sister. We can talk about that later. Right now we need to catch up." The more he talked the closer he got. Jackson a bit hesitant still somewhere in his mind he was scared he was dreaming. But he knew it was real that that also scared him just a bit. Mitch drew closer still he seamed to hesitate as well probably scared Jackson would push him away. 

However Jackson pulled him closer kissing Mitch gently the spark that flew between them was still just as strong as when they first kissed slowly the kiss deepened between them slowly as they both grew more reassured by the others response soon they pulled apart both had a small amount of blush on their faces Jackson clearing his throat a bit. "So... We maybe... Want to somewhere more private to talk?" A smile appeared on Mitch's face. "I thought you would never ask~"

.........

Jackson rolled off of Mitch and onto his back breathing heavily. His eyes closed he hadn't felt like this in such a long time. "Oh my Gosh..." He heard Mitch next to him Jackson couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. "Really? Your the one who is acting like he hasn't had sex in ten years." It was Mitch's turn to Chuckle. "Your forgetting I haven't I was stuck in a tank for ten years. Yeah sure it passed like nothing for me but the feeling is still there." Jackson couldn't argue with that. 

He half hazerdly cleaned them up then pulled Mitch closer to himself kissing his forehead and sighing. "I missed you so much..." There was a small him of agreement from Mitch. "I have to admit. I was a little sad when you weren't there when I woke up. But I also wasn't surprised when you weren't. I mean everyone thought I was dead." Jackson sighed a smile on his face leave it to Mitch to kill the mood. "Nice job babe." Mitch snorted "it's what I do my oh so sweet lovable bundle of joy." Jackson's heart did a major squeeze. He had completely forgotten about that but of course Mitch remembered. "Really? That again. I thought we agreed that I wasn't that." Mitch snorted "and again you are to me." 

Jackson supposed he would have to except that. "Right right." A comfortable silence fell between them as Jackson ran his fingers through the long strands of Mitch's hair. "Never ever do that again." He suddenly spoke. He couldn't be the one left behind again. Nor could he let Mitch be left behind he would do whatever it took to make sure they both survive this time. "I can't promise anything if it means keeping you and Clem safe." Jackson nodded understanding what he meant. "Ok I can live with that." 


End file.
